My Land Is Your Land
by Aestiva
Summary: America and Canada love each other to bits. Really, they get along wonderfully, even having 70 geographical children together. That said, watching all 70 of their kids can get a bit tiring. Luckily, being transported to another universe without the kids is one of the easiest ways to wake up. AmeCan, FrUK.


**So this story is going to be an actual story since I want one going in that fandom as well.**

**Warnings: My poor writing in the Hetalia fandom incest**

**Pairings (Because I know that's what you really want to know): CanAme, FrUK, GerIta, Spamano I think that's all that's gonna be here but that might change**

**Disclaimer: I totally own this, what are you talking about?**

England had been in the middle of making tea when the two North American twins kicked down his front door and demanded their children back. Naturally, he did the only logical thing one could do when one's little brothers who one viewed as still children had just announced they couldn't find their own children which one wasn't aware existed. "You impregnated a girl?"

America stopped his frantic race through his cabinets to look at him and Canada poked his head down the stairs and the two exchanged a meaningful glance at each other. "No! The two of us were babysitting a bunch of kids and they got away from us." America explained to him, heavens only knows why the two were babysitting in the first place.

"Well how many kids were you watching in the first place?"

"Oh you know, a fair number," England just looked at the two of them until Canada elaborated. "70 of them to be exact." England just stared, not believing what he had heard.

"The two of you were watching _seventy_ kids _and you lost them?_"

America shifted. "It's worse than that, much worse. The kids were literally right in front of us then they just blinked out. They were right there and then they just vanished." England stopped drinking tea.

"Did you feel faint or dizzy at all?" He had a theory that he really didn't like.

"I felt fine until the kids disappeared but then the two of us passed out."

"I did notice something though," Canada added. "The kids seemed to blur then go upwards, like they were sucked into the sky." Bloody hell, he knew what this was and he certainly didn't like it. However, he wasn't going to tell the two Nations what he knew, if only for the sake of observing them and learning more about the universe they came from.

"How odd. Can you tell me more about the kids?" By this time, America and Canada were sitting on the couch together. Very close together, he noted. Far too close for brothers, even if they were twins.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," America said, squeezing Canada's hand. "Not even Francis."

"Why the bloody hell would I tell France?!" England sputtered indignantly. The nerve of these lads! Sure, they were from another dimension but there was no way that he would ever be friends with France, no matter what dimension they were from.

"'Cause the two a you are are going out, duh!" America said, rolling his eyes at what he thought was the bad memory of the British Nation.

"We are most certainly not! I don't care where you're from, I'd never go out with the bloody frog and that's final!"

"What do you mean, wherever we're from?" The two said in perfect unison, something that England found more than a little creepy. "We're from the same world as you, unless there's something you aren't telling us." Bollocks, he had said too much. He had only kept his theory to himself for about three minutes, he really needed to work on shutting up.

For America and Canada, the conversation went differently, courtesy of their weak telepathic link. They had been jabbering to each other after every comment of England's and had decided multiple things. First off, England was not to know the children were really their states, provinces, and territories. Second, England was keeping something from them, probably that he knew they were from another world. Third, they were only here because they had messed with some of Tony's stuff to help them watch their kids. They hadn't even really touched it, just poked around to see if there was anything to help them keep track of all seventy parts of themselves (and didn't that sound odd) then left.

_Ugh, he'll be of no help to us. We should go try to find this Tony._ America thought at his brother.

_Agreed,_ Canada thought back. _We'll have to go back home to find him though, I hope history is the same here._ Of course, they didn't think these thoughts in words, instead just sending feelings and pictures back and forth like ping pong balls.

_It would be awful if we got back and found something different, like Russia having Alaska, though I don't think she exists here, or something awful. Besides, people would surely notice if we didn't know things ourselves here would know and if the America and Canada of this world are anything like us, they might know about other universes and our habit of sometimes frolicking around in them._ The two of them made their excuses and left England's quickly, just escaping his offer of scones.

"Now what do we do?" Canada asked, leaning on the brick wall of the business behind him.

America chuckled. "Oh, I know exactly where we need to go."

**Anyway, I'll update this (hopefully) in a week or so. The question for this chapter is…**

**Where are the twins going to go?**

**Drop a review for an overworked writer on your way out?**


End file.
